Fritzing Filter
by angelisis7
Summary: Jasper's POV from Fearlessly Fearful... Rated M - Reviews are like naked Jasper, in compromising situations...
1. Me, Myself and I

A.N. 1.0 - So I was asked if I would have any other POV's for my story Fearlessly Fearful, at first, I didn't think I was going to. Why mess with a good thing, when writing in Bella's POV was working well…However, since I have been asked numerous times and thought, what the hell, here is Jasper's POV. This will be his musings, ramblings and such… Want to know more of what he is thinking then please let me know.

This won't be a regular updating story, like my others, if I have a moment of downtime I will write for his POV, but I plan on concentrating more of my creative juices towards my other two stories for the time being. That being said, you'd be surprised how quickly my creative juices flow when there is a lot of feedback and reviews…Just saying… :D

A.N. 2.0 – A huge thank you and shout out to these fabulous communities, For the love of Bella, Jasper & Bella: Pure Brain Crack, Jasper and Bella Fanfiction, Jasper/Bella and The Best Twilight Fics! You guys totally ROCK! And a author rec, SharonD03m you need to read her! Trust me!

**Fritzing Filter**

**Fearlessly Fearful from Jasper's POV…**

I don't own SM's characters; I am only borrowing them to play with. Any characters you don't know are mine. (Don't sue me, I've seriously got nothing, really, unless you want four furball's who hog the bed and act like they are master and I but there minion….)

Would love to know what you think, reviews are the best way to do that!

**Prologue – Me, Myself and I…**

The family had been thinking about moving here for some time, but for one reason or another, it was always put off, until now.

Thanks to Edward – this time – we had to move. He found his singer and damn near ate her on sight. If it were not for the rest of us, we would have had one hell of a mess to clean up. We got his ass out of Forks quickly and did not look back; Carlisle and the rest of us agreed Jessica wasn't worth it nor the exposure, should he give in, would not easily be contained.

xxx

The wildlife is plentiful, so plentiful in fact that it roams the town. Of course, it was mostly just mule deer, but it wasn't likely we would starve here.

Standing in front of a waterfall on the southwest side of town, I find myself thinking of everything that brought us here and everything the family hopes to achieve.

The cloud cover today allows me the freedom to come and go as I please.

Listening to the water rushing, I'm able to think, just be, for a little while, let my past, my future go and just concentrate on the now.

Mountains practically surround the town, east, west and south. The trails and forests surrounding the area are home and peace wrapped up in to one.

The sun shines more often than not here, but there really isn't a ton of people, so while those of us that work had to be there before the town awoke, it wasn't much of an inconvenience.

Carlisle and Edward took jobs in the main professional building.

Edward took over for Mr. Players; actually, the therapist had retired a few months ago, but was happy to hand over the reigns to Edward, claiming the town needed 'young blood' to reinvigorate it. He and Edward had been in contact before he retired, so all that he had to do was show up and Donald signed his lease and everything over.

Of course, Edward insisted on paying the lease from the time Donald retired, because it was our inability to come sooner.

Carlisle leased an office on the same floor just down the hall. Being an ER doctor was very fulfilling he had said, but he wanted more time with his wife. Not like they don't have forever for each other, but I think this move is something they both needed. Since leaving Forks, Washington, and the debacle of Edwards's singer, we all needed the change.

Furthermore, Carlisle admitted to wanting to work in a small town as a family doctor. A place that really didn't have the greatest medical help, thus he chose Waterton National Park in Alberta, Canada.

Esme had thought about trying her hand at designing again, but like Carlisle she was happy to play the housewife for now. It wasn't often that she could do such things, and she too was looking forward to the change.

Emmett and Rosalie are off on a honeymoon of sorts, wanting to reconnect after everything happened. Although, they were supposedly due to come back within the next a day or so.

Alice up and left for Paris, claiming that she needed to find her center. We all knew she meant, she wanted an excuse to shop, but we let her tell her little lie, hoping that the bubbly cheerful woman we had come to know, would return.

Alice was due to return tomorrow. She had called yesterday, spouting something about the time being right…

Whatever the hell that meant.

As for me, I'm not exactly sure why I am here, or what I hope to accomplish. I had intended on taking off for parts unknown or visiting old friends.

Peter and Char are always nagging me to visit. But when I mentioned to them that I was thinking of visiting, Peter told me, "Now is not the time, try again later."

He seriously sounded like a bad game show host with that stupid line.

Now, my inner demon didn't like the implications that I was being told what to do, but, I knew, he just knew shit, so I let it slide.

When I mentioned he and his mate should join us, he cryptically said, "All in good time."

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I had already been here a month, but oddly enough, it felt much shorter.

Something was going to change, what, I couldn't tell you, I couldn't read minds or see the future…

xxx

I have no idea how long I stood there, pondering all the things that raced through my mind, but I was almost violently pulled from my thoughts, when I felt an overwhelming rush of fear, mortification and unworthiness wash over me.

I looked around, trying to figure out who or what was causing these emotions, but the only person even remotely close, is this young woman, standing as still as me.

I moved closer, trying to understand.

I stood there for hours, watching her, enthralled. How is it possible one human girl, woman, could feel so much, so deeply.

Torn, not sure if I should interrupt her or not. I finally went with my instincts, clearing my throat, hoping it would be enough to bring her out of her thoughts.

It worked, maybe too well; she stumbled back a step, but still faced the waterfall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, you just looked lost in thought and honestly, it didn't look like a happy thought."

"You didn't scare me." She said softly.

WOW! Her beauty was classic, no makeup marred her alabaster skin, her dark hair; fell in waves to just above her heart shaped ass. Her curves were almost achingly perfect, hourglass figure, which made my jeans much too uncomfortable.

My world shifted on its axis the moment her eyes penetrated mine.

_Shit! He's gorgeous! _She whispered. I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear that, especially considering how quickly her hand raised and slapped over her mouth.

In that moment, I knew nothing was going to be the same, although, if asked, I would have been hard pressed to tell you what exactly the change signified. I'd never felt something so pure or awe-inspiring.

I knew war, I knew how to be tactical and analyze all fronts on a battle field, but, kneeling here, I realized how different I felt. It was concrete, something within had shifted; it literally felt like someone had suddenly shone a light within me…

"Jasper Whitlock Ma'am and you are?"

"Bella Swan, last time I checked." The vision before me mumbled breathily.

Her inner musings were hard not to react to. It was a new feeling being desired, being considered handsome.

When she blushed, the ambrosia that is her blood, flooded my senses, but I had no desire to drain her. _That's odd_, my inner demon proclaimed.

"Excuse me; do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"Just after eight, is everything alright?"

"Oh Shit…"

When she moved to the bench, placing her head between her knees, I had to bite back a moan of pleasure from the inappropriate things flashing through my mind. My inner demon growled in pleasure at the possibilities that her flexibility could pose.

What an odd creature, she didn't flinch back from my cold hands, nor did her heart spike in fear.

Her skin…

My god, it is soft and supple and how I wanted to feel her skin elsewhere.

Feel it, taste it, lick it, nibble it…

Yeah, that wasn't going to help the rather large problem in my Levi's.

Hello, I'm the 'God of War' and this little slip of a woman, has for all intents and purposes, dropped me to my knees.

Sure, I had knelt before her, to possibly alleviate any fear, but, looking at her, while she was in the midst of a panic attic, her blood moving swiftly throughout her body, I didn't want to fuck and drain her, I wanted…to comfort her.

Damn! That has never really happened before. Sure, I comforted those in my family, but it was more because I knew it was expected of me…

Bella Swan, it tasted right on my tongue and lips, as I am sure so would her skin…

My mind just refused to leave those images and thoughts alone, almost like my inner monster was looking to…holy shit, I swear, it wanted to claim her.

Well now, that's fucked up!

Before me, myself and I could get in to a lengthy debate with ourselves, I knew I had to figure a few things out. Preferably, when there wasn't a tantalizing human just a hairs breadth away from us, then I could start looking at this logically.

My inner dialog had to choose that moment to speak up.

_You do realize that calling your demon 'myself' and your dick' I', is beyond a little crazy, right? _

_What's it to you, what I call myself as a whole, it gets shit done, so shut the hell up. _

_Yeah, and I'm the one they call unstable…_

_Hey, I get blamed for being the only brain that works when I happen to be happy, and instead of that being a compliment, it is normally said, snidely._

_Boo hoo, at least your allowed out and to play, he keeps me locked up tight, because I might cause trouble…_

_That is enough I thought loudly, there is a time and a place for this sort of shit, and NOW is not that time!_

She hadn't said anything in a really long time, our eyes were still locked on one another, however with my inner musings, I missed the fact that she had stopped breathing.

"Breathe Bella." I said, with a hint of a smile playing on my lips.

It took her a moment, but she finally inhaled. My dead heart nearly rejoiced, she was much too interesting to lose, I, oddly enough wanted, no needed to know about this strange and fascinating creature, for some reason, it felt imperative!

XXXXXX

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? You need to let me know! I can't change things or add things, if you the readers don't share your thoughts and the best way to do that, is REVIEW! **

**Even if you use one or two words to review, trust me, it means a LOT! **


	2. Flummoxed

I don't own SM's characters; I am only borrowing them to play with. Any characters you don't know are mine. (Don't sue me, I've seriously got nothing, really, unless you want four furball's who hog the bed and act like they are master and I but there minion….)

Would love to know what you think, reviews are the best way to do that!

**Fritzing Filter**

**Fearlessly Fearful From Jasper's POV…**

**Chapter One – ****Flummoxed**

I didn't understand why she lurched away from me, for a few moments there, she actually seemed to be enjoying my cool touch.

Most people react the way she did, by trying to get away from us, but not after enjoying our touch to begin with. Actually, in all my long years, I had never met a person, who actually felt comfortable and safe in our presence.

More often than not, we don't have much contact with humans, that is to say, we don't go around touching them, and for most of my kind, we don't socialize or help our food source, just eat it, never a care to their emotional state at all.

I don't believe she meant for me to hear her, but she mumbled, _"Damn, if I'm going to fall for someone, good thing I choose the Greek God…"_ I couldn't help but chuckle.

I have been called many things in my time, but being equated to a Greek God, not really, unless it had to do with my fighting prowess…

"_What The Fuck, where's my filter." _

Obviously, she was having troubles, but in my defense, it was somewhat cute to see a human all flustered over me. I chuckled again. Of course, my demon just had to speak up, _'Aww, are we planning on breaking out in song because the lowly little human thinks your pretty, grow a set man, I am the God of War, do not make me in to a pansy or I will kick your ass.'_

'_Really, though, she is pretty, and look at her mouth, I can just imagine being buried…'_

'_Great, thanks God of War, now you have the peanut gallery commenting on shit…'_

'_Who are you calling a peanut? I seem to recall being called so much more than that…monstrous, huge, awe-inspiring…but peanut, please…'_

'_Oh my God, shut up, both of you, if you don't stop, she's going to think I'm nuts, because I'm liable to start answering you morons aloud.'_

'_And that would be a bad thing why and really, aren't you? Let me out of my cage and I can introduce her to the Major…' _

"Can we just pretend I didn't say anything?" She asked.

Thankfully, I was jarred out of my sparing match with myself, me, I…_Bloody hell!_

"We could, but what would be the fun in that?" I said, smirking at her.

Those eyes of hers look like she is looking directly in to your soul, weighing and measuring you…

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"It's really not that far from here, I can walk." She says, although, it seems like it is the last thing she really wants.

"Still, I'd feel better if you allowed me to escort you home; I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

'_And why is that Nancy boy?'_

'_I can think of a hundred reasons I don't want her to leave…'_

'_Both of you shut the hell up, or I'm going to take a century long vacation at the bottom of the Pacific, no food, no sex, complete deprivation to hopefully starve the...deprivation out of you, see how you two yahoos like that shit.'_

'Yes, I talk to myself, but who wouldn't, after spending almost a hundred years with a psychotic, vapid, venomous, vacuous bitch, wouldn't you turn to your own inner monologue…especially when all you were allowed to do is fuck and fight.

When she nodded her head in acquiescence, I moved a little too quickly to her side.

As she gives me her address, I feel my lips twitch. How could I not realize she lives across the hall from me? Maybe I needed the voices in my head to shut up long enough that I can pay attention…

"I know the place, I just moved in on the ground floor, apartment 104." I said.

I was a little distracted; God of War was suddenly trying to take the reigns so to speak. _'Back off, now is not the time…'_

"When did you move in?" She asks, all innocent like.

"This morning, I finished setting everything up and decided I would check out the waterfall everyone was talking about."

I can't understand this human, why would she be blushing, what possible reason does she have?

"When did you get to the waterfall?"

Ahh that is why she is radiating embarrassment and blushing like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

"A couple hours ago."

I needed to get her out of the car, her scent had increased tenfold and it was starting to make my throat burn slightly.

"It was nice to meet you Bella." I said, hoping she would move along. Although, I also really wanted her to stay, a conundrum indeed, but for her safety and my continued pleasure of her company, she needed to get gone.

"You too Jasper, welcome to the neighborhood, hope you enjoy it here."

After she bolted from my car, I sat there, breathing deeply of her unique scent. Yes, perhaps it was a little masochist of me, but her scent was truly unique. Freesias, magnolias and vanilla, with a hint of something spicy…simply put, she is mouthwatering!

As I was reaching for my cell phone, the damn thing went off. I did not have to look to know who it was. He just knew shit…annoying bastard.

"What do you want Peter?"

"Now, is that any way to treat your soon to be guest? Man up Whitlock and get ready for company, there are some fun times ahead."

Before I could ask him, well, anything, the phone clicked in my ear and then the annoying beeping of a disconnected call blared.

'_Stupid, know it all bastard, why didn't we just kill him when Maria gave the order?' _

'_Because, if we killed him, we'd still be serving that vindictive twit or we'd be dead…'_

'_Sure, use logic why don't you!'_

'_I can use logic too, like, how it would feel to be plunged in to Bella's, soft, sweet…'_

'_Can't you stop; do you only ever think of sex?'_

'_Umm, I am a dick, what the hell do you expect, poetry and sappy love songs?'_

'_For silence, that is what I want, you two are driving me batshit crazy.'_

'_Right, because you are the picture of mental health when we're silent…'_

I needed to hunt; the burn in my throat was getting worse by the moment, my annoyance seeming to make it worse. Maybe if I ignored them, they'd go away…

Leaving the car, I run through the town, keeping to the shadows, so I don't alert anyone to my presence.

There were numerous mule deer roaming the town, but I needed more of a challenge, I needed to let my vampiric side take control for a little while. Not to say I was letting the Major out, because that shit couldn't happen, he was locked tightly in his cage, right where he belongs.

Once in the dense brush of the forest, I let my instincts flare out. Counting, calculating and dismissing any prey that wasn't going to give me a good fight.

Finally, towards the west, I heard a much larger animal, Em's favorite, a Grizzly bear. It seemed to be in a take no prisoners' mood too, if the roaring was anything to go by.

I was barely a hundred yards away; I could now see the animal. He was tossing his head side to side, I couldn't say why he was doing this, but whatever the reason, it was obviously not in happiness.

Unable to remain still anymore, I moved quickly, before the bear knew what was happening I was in front of him. In a show of aggression, he rose up on to his haunches, his left paw swinging towards my head. If I wasn't as fast as I was, his paw, with claws extended, would have connected with my face.

For innumerable minutes, I played with him. Inciting his wrath, inciting his fear. Yes, there wasn't much, if anything in the forest that could take down a bear, except perhaps humans, so he really didn't have much to fear, but he had met his match in me.

When he swiped at me again, shredding my shirt, I moved in for the kill. He moved right, I moved left and then I was on his back, my teeth at his throat. I will give the animal credit, he tried to rear his head back, but my strength worked against him, his own momentum was what finally broke his neck.

My teeth pierced the flesh as soon as his body began to slump to the ground. I rode him all the way down, draining his essence in long, deep swallows. I knew as soon as the blood hit my throat, I would not be able to stop until there wasn't a single drop left and one bear was not going to be enough.

With a snarl, I threw the carcass away from me, disgusted that it hadn't held more sustenance.

Before the haze could completely cover my senses, I quickly buried my kill.

I spent a few moments, trying to find my next kill, when my chest started to ache, and moments later the ache became a very intense pain.

Of course, when I want some additional information, me and myself were oddly quiet…

'_Yo, peanut gallery, have any comments?' _

'_What, now you want my help, if you would have just listened to me, we could have been bathing in her sweet scent while we had our way with her…'_

'_Don't look to me, you have to figure this shit out on your own, dumbass!'_

I started moving towards town, there was no other way I was going to get a cell signal.

The closer I got to town, the deeper the pain seemed to seem in to my body.

Just as I was about to pull my phone out and try calling Carlisle, the freaking know-it-all called.

"Relax Jasper, nothing is wrong with the family, you just have ta' get home."

"Why do I just have ta'?"

"Cause, isn't that a good enough answer for ya and are you making fun of my accent again?"

"Who me?" I was getting sick of his banter, although if I was honest, I have been sick of his banter for a millennia already.

"Just get your arse home."

With that, the call dropped. Now, the question was my home or the Cullen home…?

The closer I got to the apartments, my answer was given, however, something was up. I almost didn't want to go in…

'_Taking the pansy roll to a whole new level are we?'_

'_The quicker you get in there, the faster I can get messy…'_

'_Dick, stop thinking with your dick!'_

'_Sir, yes sir, Major sir…I get blamed for everything, ya wankers…'_

'_Suck it up big boy, something is going on, and you need to know what, so move it.'_

I seriously need to talk to Carlisle soon, about these voices; obviously, something is wrong with me…

I was pulling the security door open, when I was hit with the most intense feelings. I knew instantly that they belonged to Bella. How she felt that strongly all the time, baffled me, I couldn't see how anyone could feel so much.

She wasn't saying much, more mumbling from what I could hear from the hall between our two apartments, but what I could hear, made me wonder just what she was dreaming. If I had waited any longer, I would not have been able to ascertain that she was sleeping.

Her heart was starting to pick up speed; her breathing was becoming unsteady and erratic.

I waited around for close to three hours, unable to understand why I wanted to prevent whatever pain she was reliving, but wanting to nonetheless.

The gist I got from her dream, someone had violated her as a small child, other than that, I didn't get much more information, except a name, Mike…

That boy will pay!

'_Why would you want to make some boy pay?'_

'_Does it really matter?'_

'_I think it does, but that could just be me…although, if you thought about it, it wouldn't be that hard to figure out numbnuts!'_

I had a decision to make, risk alerting her to what I am, by breaking in to her place, or sit and wait.

I was about to make my choice when I heard her awaken and talk to someone called 'Sass'. I heard hear approach the door and then begin to walk down the hall to her bedroom, so I acted on instinct and knocked on the door.

I hear her grumble about stupid people and not knowing when to leave her alone, before her door opened.

"Bella, are you alright, what's wrong?" I asked as soon as I saw her, she still looked beautiful, but she looked horrible.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine."

"Sure, whatever you say."

I of course didn't believe her at all.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Actually, yes, I don't suppose you would mind lending me your plunger…I forgot to pick one up when I moved in."

'_Really, you do realize you are a vampire and are asking to borrow something for something we haven't ever used, since when we were human, we had to use the outhouse?' _

"_I have to agree with the Major, couldn't you have thought of something better, less, gross…'_

"Yeah sure, hang on a sec, don't let the cats out."

I wondered briefly, while completely ignoring my inner monologue, if she realized she had make-up runs all down her cheeks.

Who knew it took five minutes to grab a plunger.

"Here you go." She said snarkily.

Even having a horrible night and she can still be feisty, I like it… '_Oh crap, where did that thought come from…'_

"Thanks, I'll get it back to you right away…" I said, only to be cut off.

"No, that's okay, just bring it back tomorrow, I'm beat and going to bed."

Mmmm, bed… I smiled cockily at her and then leaned in closely, making it look like I was aiming for her lips, only to turn at the last second and place a kiss on her cheek.

I can't even begin to understand what made me do it, but after I had, I really, REALLY wanted to do it again and try it out on her lips too, those two blushed… _'Don't say it, I know, Nancy boy, shut it…'_ I thought to me and myself…

Before she could say anything, I closed the door to her apartment, with the offending object in my hand.

I didn't care if she saw it or not, I threw the plunger in to my apartment and dashed outside, I seriously NEEDED to speak to Carlisle…

'_Just remember, I am all for tapping that ass!'_

'_I find myself agreeing with Dick, he does have a point…a rather large, bulbous point…'_

XXXXXX

Like it, Love it, Hate it?

Show Jasper some love and hit that review button below.

Don't be like 'Dick', click on the review and show Jasper and the (Boys) some good lovin'!

You know you want to!


	3. What She Does To Me

I don't own SM's characters; I am only borrowing them to play with. Any characters you don't know are mine. (Don't sue me, I've seriously got nothing, really, unless you want four furball's who hog the bed and act like they are master and I but there minion….)

Would love to know what you think, reviews are the best way to do that!

**Fritzing Filter**

**Fearlessly Fearful From Jasper's POV…**

**Chapter Two – What She Does To Me**

"Carlisle, do you think you have some time to talk?"

"What's the problem Jasper?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I've never heard of this happening, but every time I'm around Bella…" I said, but he cut me off.

"Who's Bella?"

"She's a woman who lives across the hall from me…" I said, but paused, how did I got about explaining this.

I was about to go in to the whole tale that was Bella and me and the effects she had on me, but my phone beeped, signaling a text message.

"Carlisle, can you hang on a moment?"

"Sure…"

I didn't have to check, to know who it was.

It was rather obvious, considering, besides the family, which was probably listening in to our conversation, Peter and Charlotte, were the only ones with the number, sans Jenks.

The text said, "Don't talk to Carlisle about this; he won't know how to deal and will only make things more difficult."

"Can I call you back; Peter's is having some issues…"

"Sure…" Again, he didn't sound as if he was all that sure, but thankfully he hung up after saying goodbye.

Two, maybe three seconds later, my phone rang.

"What's the big deal Pete?"

"You know how this shit works, there isn't a 'how to' deciphering book available for this shit. I know what I know, that's it."

"Did you take a course in avoidance?"

"No, fuck you very much!"

"Do you at least know the outcome?"

By outcome, I'm not even sure I knew what I was asking.

"All I got is what I told you."

"Well, that's a lot of help, now isn't it! Don't tell the father figure or badness will ensue. Ever think of asking the powers that be, for a refund for a defunct product?"

"Hardy Har-Har, you're funny, asshat!"

'_If you had the balls I gave you, you wouldn't allow him to disrespect us like this…'_

'_He gets more action that I do, lucky fucker, that's what he is, having found his mate so early.'_

'_Dick, shut up and let the big boys talk.'_

'_Major, you're just jealous you can't dip into…'_

"Jasper?"

'_Yo, snorkel dork, Peter's yapping, pay attention or if nothing else, pay me some of your special attention. It has been awhile and I've stored up a lot of details for the spank bank.'_

"Jasper, fuck man, stop with the triquetra of voices. You are screaming something, but it sure as hell isn't 'I'm the picture of sanity!' You get me man?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." When in doubt, deflect or outright deny, deny, deny!

"Stop fighting yourself and those problems will disappear."

"How would you know that, your gift is defective, remember?"

"There is a reason for everything."

"Are you channeling Confucius or Buddha or some other shit? You are really trying to play this all off on some self-help crap?"

"Would you quit, your fighting this will only make it worse, take longer for things to happen. Grow a set of brass balls, you know, the kind the Major once had and man the hell up."

"I'd watch what I was saying, if I were you, do not forget who you are speaking to boy!"

"Now that's the Jasper I knew and loved, bring him out more, you're going to need him."

I didn't bother listening to any more of his bullshit, I hung up on his defunct ass.

'_You sure showed him, didn't you?' _

'_Now that you're free, what do you say about breaking out the things in the spank bank, you know you need to let off some pressure…?'_

My phoned dinged again, with another text message.

"Seriously stop listening to that shit."

'_Know it all bastard,'_ I thought rather loudly, hoping the other two dipshits took the hint.

xxx

I wondered if it was late enough to go and talk to her, I suppose I could wait until later, but I really did not want to. I wanted to tackle whatever this was, head on.

Decided, I walked to her apartment, holding my non-needed breath.

I rang the doorbell and not a minute later, I could hear her complaining through the door, I had to strain, she must have been on the opposite side of the apartment..

"Can't people be generous enough to wait until after I have had my morning shower and Iced Cap from the local coffee shop?"

As she came closer, I could hear her better.

"Stupid inconsiderate people, why is the world bothering me lately, I've been good, I'm completely innocent."

Why didn't I believe that statement? My bullshit detector was going wonky with that statement.

When she opened the door, her comment left me stumped.

"_Of course, it's you!"_

I can't be sure, but it neither sounded good or bad, perhaps she meant for it to sound more menacing.

"Umm, Hi, uh…Hello…" She said, while stuttering.

I really wanted to call her on the shit that came out of her mouth, but thought it was probably best to gloss over it for the time being, I didn't know her well enough and she definitely didn't know me from Adam really, so she couldn't know I have a wicked tongue and sense of humor.

"Good morning Bella. Do you always answer your door in the morning in a towel?"

I just knew Dick was going to speak up about this.

'_Of course you did, how could I not, look at her, a mere pluck of that towel and we could be feasting metaphorically on that delicious body, sinking something 'hard' between…'_

'_Enough, this is already 'Hard' enough, without the commentary, put it in the spank bank and SHUT UP!'_

"Oh shut it, you're the one who came knocking on my door, just as I was about to enjoy the full effects of a hot, steamy, shower, that would be at this moment, taking care of ALL my needs." She said, sort of dreamily.

'_Dear God, did you hear her Dick?'_

'_Yes Sir, Major Sir! I think I heard and felt that statement all the way to MY soul.'_

'_I hate to say this, but I'm with Dick, we so need to…explore her…for scientific reasons of course…'_

I was trying to remain polite, but all the, blood, err; venom was in my lower extremity. "Excuse me?"

'_That was polite, right?'_ I asked the dastardly, dorky duo.

'_Sure, whatever you say…'_

Well, that didn't answer my question, nevertheless it was too late to do anything about it now.

"Oh, crap, where is my filter, this is your fault entirely!" She said with a sneer.

How could this possibly be my fault, I am completely innocent, well, in this instant I am innocent…mostly.

"Stupid perfect, likable, kissable lips and those bedroom eyes that just scream good lovin', and that just been 'fucked good' hair and that body that is just sex on a stick…_" _Bella said as she licked her lips.

'_Dick, would you call this foreplay? I don't know about you, but she needs to keep it up, look at Jasper, he's fucked, just not literally, yet…'_

'_I'm looking, watching, paying the strictest attention, I don't want to miss a moment of this, I want to remember this…forever…'_

I couldn't say a thing, my brain was misfiring, malfunctioning.

"Is there something you needed or…?" She asked.

I opened my mouth and closed it, then tried that a few more times, nothing seemed to work.

'_I think she fried something, he looks close to fainting, can vampires faint, maybe he should breathe…'_

'_Don't look at me; I don't know what the hell is going on with him. Maybe all his venom has left him and fled to your region…'_

"Getting chilly here Jasper." Bella snarked at me.

Okay, let's try this thing called talking again…

"I'm sorry…I…umm…honestly, I don't…umm…quite remember why I came, come…?"

Well, it wasn't a good try, but at least I got the words out, somewhat…

Whom am I kidding, I'm a moron.

'_Finally, he admits it! Is that a dulcet choir of little birdies chirping, praising him for FINALLY figuring that shit out?'_

Her laugh was like music to my ears, and really did help to get me thinking a little more clearly. YES, I admit it, only a little!

"Mmmm, I can think of a few things we could do that would make his came, come, more of a reality…" She said, in a husky, sex voice_. _

'_Oh GOD, that is spank bank material for sure!'_

"Bella, for the love of God, you said that out loud too!"

She really was going to be the death of me. I was starting to worry if my dick could die of too much verbal stimulation.

"Ahh fuck...Umm, I seriously have to go, I need, NEED my shower...Crap, I mean… Bye Jasper."

When the door slammed shut, I slowly made my way back to my place, shutting my door a little more firmly than I intended. I couldn't seem to care though, I couldn't seem to think, beyond anything that didn't involve me and a shower and taking care of ALL of our needs.

Fuck me, what a woman! I am in total agreement with my Dick, I so need to see, feel, touch, lick, caress all of her…

XXXXXX

**Like it, Love it, Hate it or just want me to update, let me know hit that button below! Show me some love, so I can show you the love! IE – another chapter… **


	4. Perverted

I don't own the characters of SM, merely the plot and the characters you don't know. Don't sue, I have nothing but four cantankerous cats who love to get in my way when writing.

**Fritzing Filter**

**Chapter Three – Perverted**

This small slip of a woman, was the reason behind me becoming unhinged, I was positive of that.

My every thought was plagued, running on loop for the Bella Channel.

'_I wish we could tune in to that station, we would have all the spank-bank material, we could ever want.'_

'_I really do hate to agree with him but he does have a point.'_

'_Think about it, her in a shower, imagine what she does when she's alone…'_

'_What about when she is lying alone in bed, when her womanly needs overtake her…'_

'_Can you imagine how talented that mouth of hers is, it's so small and…'_

'_Think about the rest of her, how our hands and lips would conform to every raise, crevice, every inch of her lush body…'_

'_Enough Dick, you're giving me a mental hard on and I can't do jackshit about it.'_

'_Tell me you really mind; besides I am practically a walking hard on…'_

'_You two put a lid on it. No more commentary from you, I do not need to be popping a woody while cleaning the freaking apartment.'_

In unison, almost eerily matched they both commented_,__ '__where__'__s__our__fun__in__that?__'_

'_Why are you under the impression that I care?'_

'_Because, we can make you look like a complete idiot…'_

'_Asshats, you do that now!'_

Thankfully, before I could get in to more insanity my phone rang.

"Good day Jasper."

"Hi Edward, what can I do for you?"

He never phoned unless he wanted something or the family had something to relay.

"Father mentioned that you know my new client, I was hoping…"

"You mean you were snooping in his head!"

It annoyed me to no end, the way he thought he could do whatever he pleased because of his gift.

"I don't snoop, you can hardly blame me for my gift, it isn't like it comes with an off switch.

'_We'd be ever so lucky if **HE** came with an off switch."_

'_You're telling me, that boy needs to learn some hard lessons…'_

"That may very well be but you can tune them out, you could work on giving people the privacy of their own thoughts and memories that they so rightly deserve."

"It isn't that easy Jasper."

"My gift gives me an insight in to people but I don't use it to satisfy my whims of curiosity, just because I can."

"As if you know the hardships of knowing what a person is always thinking, the crass, disgusting thoughts that run through a persons mind on a daily basis, you know nothing."

We have had this conversation numerous times and it never changes. It is always woe is me, blah blah blah…

"Was there a reason you called besides wanting inside information on a patient or did you phone just to enlighten me once again on the hardship of being you?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what you know about Isabella, I figured you could give me a heads up, save me the hassle of doing the leg work, before she came in."

"Oh, Eddie boy! Do your job, like every other hard working man and woman. Stop expecting an easy way to always present itself."

"That isn't the easy way; I just want to know a little more about her. From what I can gather from Carlisle's thoughts, she is intriguing."

"Read her file then, do some actual work."

'_That man-child is not getting near my Bella!'_

'_Yeah, she's ours!'_

'_What the hell are you two yammering on about? She is her own person…'_

The resounding click signaled the end of the call and his stupidity, for which I was beyond grateful.

I loved Edward as a brother but he was the most immature person I had ever met.

He and Alice were just one of the reasons I contemplated leaving the Cullen household. Carlisle was a great person but his resounding need to parent wore thin after awhile.

Edward truly believed that everything should be, would be given to him on a silver platter.

While he may be over a hundred in vampire years, he was still a child. No matter how many degrees he managed to amass, he would never have real life experience to execute in the real world. He needed some hard truths but until Carlisle stepped up and realized how wrong things were with his first made child, nothing would change.

xxx

I waited as long as I could but if I wanted to see her when she was done with Edward; I had to get a move on.

I was a block away when my damn phone rang again.

"What" I snapped.

"A family meeting tonight, you should be there Jasper." Alice said.

Maybe it was time for me to move on, the family's constant interruptions over the smallest of things was beginning to wear on my patience.

"I'll be there." I replied as I hit the end button.

What I did not say was how long I would stay. I understood to some degree why the family meeting was needed especially since the last time, Eddie ate his singer but what could possibly be so important now?

This is why I did not live with the Cullen's. The lack of privacy and the overly abundant hormones that came with the mated couples was just too much to handle.

Edward must enjoy being sexually frustrated, out of everyone, that boy needed to get laid.

'_You couldn't be more right, his issues have issues.'_

'_What you really mean is that he needs to remove the stick from his ass and get with the ways of the world, that it isn't the 1900's still…'_

I was about to respond to my inner dialogue when I saw Bella coming down the stairs.

I had just opened the door a fraction of an inch when Bella's eyes met mine.

"Jasper Whitlock, what are you doing here?" She did not sound pleased to see me.

"I was actually stopping by to visit family, you?"

"Please tell me you aren't related to Edward 'I Know Everything' Masen?"

I could not help but laugh; she pegged him to a T.

"So you know my adoptive brother, and what's this, you didn't fall prey to his compelling allure, I'm shocked!"

Truly, I was, not many people did not fall for Edwards 'I'm a saint' routine. It was refreshing to meet someone who could not stand him.

"Sorry, not at all, he is not my type for one and his personality, from the few moments I was in his presence, guarantees I will never fall prey to his way of thinking. Secondly, if and when I do 'fall' for someone, it will be for a man, not a boy-child, who thinks that highly of himself."

I could not recall the last time I laughed so much. It was rather ironic, considering not that long ago, I called him a man-child… Isabella Swan, she is an interesting creature.

'_Interesting, like, you want to get in her pants and see what other treasures she is hiding?' _

'_Kudos Major, you jumped to sex before I did, I'm impressed.'_

'_Shut it, having a conversation with another human being, so be quiet, don't need to frighten her away…'_

"Edward is…an acquired taste, that's for sure." I said, hoping she didn't notice my inner ranting's to myself.

"You don't say?"

My laugh came suddenly, unexpectedly, but felt amazing.

'_My God, her smile is beautiful, mmm, her lips…'_

'_Did I not tell you to put a lid on it?'_

"Want to grab an early supper?" She all but blurted.

"I would love to, but, I need to see my dad, the family has some big announcement and it requires all of us there. Esme asked me to pick up Carlisle, because she is running behind."

I really wanted to spend more time with her but I also knew that sitting in a restaurant pretending to eat, was not something I wanted to do. Food itself was disgusting but to regurgitate it was beyond hell.

"I understand, maybe another time Jasper!"

No, I didn't want her to leave, I wanted to continue this damn it…

"Sounds good, I'll see you later." I said sadly.

'She's got you whipped already…'

'She can whip me ANY time she likes, tie me up too…'

'Don't be giving me ideas while she is walking away…'

When she leaned in, I had to fight all of myself; we all wanted to grab her, wrap our arms around her and plunder her delectable mouth. When her lips barely grazed the corner of my lips, I was ready to cry.

Yes, call me a pansy if you want, but the heat of her lips shot directly to Dick, he was more than happy to raise his 'happy flag' and wave it proudly.

It was going to take forever to get rid of that tent…

The peanut gallery was very quiet maybe they too were stunned.

It took a conscious effort for me to think straight. My traitorous tongue kept swiping at the small gift that was her flavor, which resided on my lips. My eyes still had not opened, too focused on what this 'Human' was doing to me.

"Mmmm, you taste delicious Jasper!" With that, she left…she just left.

'_How dare she just leave like that, I was not finished appreciating the view, Jasper, go get her.'_

'_Major, we have bigger problems. Jasper you need to buy looser jeans, I think I am going to die of asphyxiation…there is no room to grow and that voice, those words, lets just say, she's causing serious growth, have we ever been this hard or large before…'_

I inconspicuously palmed myself, trying to maneuver my problem in to a more comfortable position but Dick was right, there was no room to move…

This night was going to be a long one. I wonder if the family would really miss me…

My phone dinged with a text message, "Don't even think about it, you have to be here."

'_Stupid seer…'_

'_I agree, I need some relief, STAT!'_

'_You and me both, she is too tempting for her own good.'_

I was about to ditch the family meeting when Carlisle walked down the stairs.

"Fabulous timing…"

"What's wrong Jasper?"

"Nothing, can we just get with the going, I need to get home…"

He looked at me oddly but nodded his head. "Let's go."

"Yes, lets."

"_You better promise me hours of attention when we get home, these tight confines are unacceptable…Although, if you can convince Bella to join us, I might consider forgiving you…'_

'_How do you think you can punish me, if you don't forgive me?'_

'_I could refuse to rise to the occasion…'_

'_As if, when the wind blows right, you rise to the occasion.'_

'_I am a healthy young…vampire, do not hold it against me, well please do, if it is Bella's body…'_

'_Stop, seriously, or you will never find relief; you'll be perpetually hard with no relief in sight. Think about grannies and waste treatment plants or something. Quit torturing us and yourself.'_

'_You say that, as if I have a mind I can shut off, my mind is your mind dumbass…'_

"Jasper, are you coming?"

'_Not yet pops, but hopefully, soon!' _

"Yes…"

Dick just had to twitch his agreement, damn; these jeans are WAY too tight. If it hurts to twitch, you know you have problems.

'_No you aren't, but you will be, I guarantee it!'_

XXXXXX


	5. The Hills Have Eyes

**I don't own any of the characters or history you know… So please don't sure. **

**Don't forget to get Bella's POV in Fearlessly Fearful!**

**Fritzing Filter**

**Fearlessly Fearful from Jasper's POV…**

**Chapter Four – The Hills Have Eyes**

That had to be the dumbest family meeting to date.

I gave up a potential date, so I could be informed that Alice had a vision of her and Edwards mate. That sometime in the next few days or weeks, they'd be taking off to West Virginia…

The theme song to every cheesy, clichéd horror move was running on loop, in my brain.

"_Is it just me or do you have an image of the hills have eyes, type of person being their mates…?"_

"Not just you…this time Major. I think even Dick would agree."

"_I'd do more than agree." _

"_Can't you just picture Alice's head exploding because her mate prefers his cousin and his clothes…"_

"_Think Edward will cum back singing Hillbilly praise?"_

'_Jasper…he said cum…'_

"I'm more worried he'll come back and start seeing us all in a 'new' light! I can tell you this, my ass and the rest of me, will forever remain, out of his grasp! Yes, Major, I caught that…"

I had to wonder if rolling my eyes at myself, would be classified as wrong or crazy…

"_We should break out the moonshine and our overalls... Greet them proper; make them feel more at home."_

"_Dick, I love the way your mind works!"_

"_Of course you do, I'm the man."_

"Actually, you are a dick…"

"_Sure Jasper, nitpick over little details."_

"_Did you just claim to be little?"_

"_Not at all Major, I specifically called the details little, like your personality."_

"_Jasper unlock my cage, it's time you introduce Dick, to your little friend."_

"Firstly, that was a horrible accent Major; secondly, what the hell is wrong with you two? Why are you fixating on 'little'? There is nothing, I repeat, NOTHING little about any of us. Dick stop thinking, you are liable to pop a vessel."

"_The only vessel I wish to pop is Bella."_

"I concur. What a sweet temptation."

"_You do realize that sooner or later Jasper, you will have to confront what lies right in front of you."_

"I'm quite content in my ignorance thank you."

"_You would be, except you must see, willful ignorance will not change shit or make it any less true, it just begets more ignorance..."_

"True but, denial is a fabulous place to reside and when the hell did you get all Yoda?"

"_You would choose the most used cliché to make your point."_

"_Since you are so fond of denial…'DeNile' perhaps you should visit it. Maybe, while you are there, you can look in to the theft of your balls. You know the ones I speak of, the ones that took almost a century to build."_

"_You're just bitter because Jasper actually lets me out and if I'm really good, some days…he even plays with me…"_

My inner dialog was cut off as I walked in to the apartment complex.

The sound of chilling screams reached me before I even understood who or what was screaming.

The Major rattled the bars of his cage, his roar, temporarily silencing every other noise around me.

"Get your shit in check Major!"

"_Working on it, just get to her or I will be throwing your ass in the cage."_

"I am."

"_Bella__…"_ Dick screamed at me, within me. The force of that one word, reverberating deep inside my soul, demanding I move quicker.

"Mr. Vicks, how long has this been going on?"

"I can't say for sure, I was called when no one could get in. I think I'll have to call the police, this is above my pay grade."

"How about you just let me in and I will go see what is wrong?"

"That's really not allowed…"

"Would you rather have the cops roaming around here, for god knows how long, besides, we're dating?"

"Fine, but if she sues, it will be you I come after."

"Whatever just get this door open."

He had barely turned the key before I dismissed him with a toss of my hand. I did not need this nosey bastard sticking his nose in Bella's business.

As I crossed the threshold, I could feel deep sadness; fear so stark I was shocked she was not awake.

I was maybe a foot in the door of her bedroom, when I was toppled to my knees. The extent of her emotions was, no pun intended, flooring. I could not fathom how one person could feel so much, especially in a dream.

I could not discern much but I caught a few words that she mumbled, that literally tore at my soul and the cage of the Major.

"Bella, wakeup, what's wrong?" I asked, as I shook her.

"Jas-Jasper, what – how…?" She mumbled, still mostly asleep. At least now, she was not screaming.

"Bella, please, wakeup…please, tell me what's wrong, why were you screaming?"

I had never felt so helpless until that moment.

"I…I don't know, don't remember." She whimpered in reply.

Suddenly she sat up and was wide-awake.

"Wait a minute, Jasper; how the hell did you get in here, what are you doing here?"

"The landlord was going to call the cops, I was just coming in when I heard you screaming and he was standing by your door. You were screaming for a long time, half the tenants thought you were being murdered. I asked Mr. Vicks to give me the chance to see what was wrong first; I lied and told him we were dating…"

"O-kay…But why? You don't know me…"

I may not know her well but she was the only thing on my mind, more often than not.

"I know some and to be honest, I really want to know more. You are an enigma. Sometimes you look so sad, as if you carry the world on your shoulders and other times, you are such a contradiction of sweet, caring, vivacious, and spunky. Is that reason enough?"

"That's the sweetest and oddest thing, anyone has ever said to me."

I didn't have to say anything else because suddenly she was pulling me down.

Once I was lying on the bed and in a semi-comfortable position, she stretched out, moving closer. She used my shoulder for a pillow. Her sweet, warm breath, tantalized the skin of my neck, like a flutter of a kiss, barely felt, but engrained so deeply I was sure to feel it for eternity.

Even as she made herself more comfortable, by fastening herself to my side, I could feel her slowly beginning to drift to sleep.

"Thank you Jasper!" She whispered, before placing a tender kiss to my cheek.

"Sleep well Bella; don't be afraid, I'm here. May your dreams be nothing but sweet!" I whispered back, kissing the crown of her head.

'_Look__what__you__have__gone__and__got__yourself__in__to__now__…'_

"Are you seriously complaining, I thought you wanted to spend more 'quality' time with her?"

'_I__do__want__to__spend__more__time__with__her,__IN__her__but__sleeping__beside__her__wasn__'__t__one__of__the__things__I__wanted__to__do.__What__are__we__supposed__to__do,__while__she__sleeps.__'_

"I'm sure between you and the Major, you two will think of some way to terrorize me…"

'_You__say__that__like__it__is__a__daily__or__hourly__occurrence__…'_

"Are you kidding me, off course it is an hourly occurrence, sometimes a minute is too long for you two to behave!"

'_We could always go back to discussing Edward and Alice…'_

'_Dick, we've already covered it, what else is there to possibly say?'_

'_Well, just remember, if Alice's new mate is…unsavory, who do you think she will try to drag shopping again?'_

'_I don't know about you Dick but I am awfully curious about the timing of their mates being found…'_

"What do you mean?"

'_Don't you find it a little convenient that they suddenly are going to be meeting their mates?'_

"Actually, I'm more than happy to have them out of my hair for awhile. I can't make any progress with Bella if they are lurking around and did you see the way Edward was trying to snoop in our head for tidbits on her…?"

'_I did…'_

"Major, will you quit humming that god awful tune?"

'_Getting on your nerves?"_

"Something like that…"

'_Admit it; it's a catchy tune, just makes your toes want to tap.'_

"Oh yeah, a jaunty tune indeed."

'_No need for that much sarcasm…'_

'_Dick, did you think there was an overabundance of sarcasm?'_

'_I do.'_

"You don't say, really…?"

I was going to say something else, when I heard Bella's sleepy voice whisper my name, as if in awe.

"Jasper"

It was home, sex and hidden promises all rolled in to one.

'_Can you imagine our name on her lips as she cums? Mmmm, now that would be music to my ears.'_

'_Make it even more breathy, followed by a moan, now that would be perfect. That would make everything 'harder' if you know what I mean.'_

'_Yes__Dick,__we__know__what__you__are__implying__but__since__she__showed__up,__you__'__ve__been__little__more__than__a__perpetual__hard__on,__just__waiting__for__something__or__someone__to__fall__in__…'_

'_That's kind of the idea Major.'_

"You guys don't even need me for this conversation."

'_Actually, we kinda do, with you we are pretty much fighting and fucking…'_

"Since when has that stopped either one of you?"

'_It never has but we could be better…'_

"You're just trying to butter me up, hoping I might cop a feel or something."

'_Oh, I could be so lucky…'_

Dick was cut off, metaphorically speaking, when Bella's thigh hitched over my hip. Her calf was in direct contact with him and giving him quite the rise and supplying him with an amazing amount of heat. He was experiencing quite the rise…

'_Is it classified as masturbation, if we somehow convince the hot little number lying beside us, to continue to move her leg?'_

"Yes and you are not going to convince me to rub one out, using her leg!"

'_Can we say testy? Dick, I think Jasper needs to get laid.'_

"Don't we all?"

I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to remain in bed next to her.

Bella's leg, although placed innocently in sleep was slowly driving me mad.

'_She keeps that up and the twins will be decidedly blue before long…'_

"Don't you think I know that, dumbass."

'_You may but you aren't doing a single thing to help or prevent the inevitability of it are you?'_

"As you said, it is inevitable. Besides we've lived with blue balls before."

'_Never for this long and I've never been constantly, semi to fully hard for days or weeks at a time, like now.'_

"Shall I cry a river for you?"

'_You might if Bella doesn't succumb to our charms.'_

"Yeah, that could be problematic…"

'_You're telling me…'_

"Shit…"

XXXXXX

**The next update will probably be late again but… only because this computer is starting to act up again, so over then next week or two; I am going to be looking in to getting a laptop. Which will make the writing thing so much easier to do, especially from a warm bed or a hot bath! Hope you guys will bear with me for the time being. **


End file.
